


Under the Cherry Blossoms

by CrescentSnow



Series: when characters other than antagonists try their hands at internal monologue [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Feels, that sad sad flashback scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSnow/pseuds/CrescentSnow
Summary: Set after Byakuya's mourning period of his wife, Hisana, is over. Written using Byakuya's POV. Byakuya x Hisana





	Under the Cherry Blossoms

UNDER THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS

Here, right under this very tree, is where the two of us first met. Right here under the Cherry Blossoms Tree is where I first saw her radiant smile, where I first heard her soothing voice, where I first stared at her dazzling violet eyes. Here is the place where everything between the two of us started.

In this very tree is the place where I asked her name. Where I learned everything I know about her. This is the tree where I learnt her hardships and endurance in this rotten life. This is the rendezvous of our nightly escapades so that we can see each other. This is where I proposed to her, where she gave a sweet "Yes" to me. This is also the venue of our heart-clenching marriage and exchange of eternal vows.

According to her this is the most beautiful place she had ever seen though it is not complete without me sitting or standing underneath the breath-taking landscape. This was the last thing she wanted to see before her last breath, but alas! That did not happen, for what she saw last are my eyes full of worry and sadness altogether with a single plum trying to blossom…

Her death brought havoc to the whole house, for my young mistress had died early in our marriage leaving me with no heir or heiress. When the six months of my mourning period had ended the vessels of y family kept on pestering me to get a new wife. But I did not do so, I loved my wife the first moment I saw her and will continue to do so even after my death. They called me a hard-headed and selfish leader who only thinks of himself. Yet, I am proud of it. I was only asking for a little for my OWN happiness, and what did they do? Ruin it! It was all I wanted, live the rest of my life together with my memories of my wife, was it too much to ask? Being a noble means living in a whole another world where our desires comes last. Yes, all they wanted is what they want, not what could make US smile.

It was all I was asking for, to stare at this old tree that withered shortly after her death which is full of my beloved wife's memory. To smile under his Cherry Blossoms whom she grew to love together with the love she gave me…

 


End file.
